


Palpa-Yeet

by jaybird1129



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CT-7567 | Rex is a Little Shit, Fox and Thorn are married, Fox kills Palpatine, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, yeet the wrinkled raisin man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129
Summary: Fox and Obi-Wan end the war, but they don't escape uninjured
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, future - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Palpa-Yeet

**Author's Note:**

> For River <3  
> Love you kiddo
> 
> -jay

Obi-Wan fell to the ground, the red lightsaber leaving burns across his chest and arms, letting out a cry.

Palpatine stood over him, grinning maniacally.

“The Jedi will fall!” He declared, brandishing his blood-red saber over Obi-Wan’s fallen body.

Fox grunted from his spot where he was struck by Sith lightning earlier and collapsed against the wall.

He raised the slugthrower and fired, hitting Palpatine in the side of the head.

The Sith Lord dropped, lightsaber shutting off and rolling away.

Fox let out a breath and shakily stood up, kicking the weapon a short distance away.

He hobbled over to the Sith Lord’s body and nudged it with his foot.

When it didn’t move, Fox kicked it out the broken window.

The body fell and Fox smiled.

Adrenaline left his body and he fell to his knees, utterly drained.

The door was kicked open and a swarm of troopers and Jedi alike flooded the room.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin yelled, sprinting over to his former Master and dropping next to him, checking for any signs.

He found a pulse and relaxed a fraction, beginning to check the lightsaber wounds across his torso and arms.

Fox’s vision was starting to go hazy.

“Fox!” A voice called to him and Fox was fighting to stay awake.

A face entered his field, etched in concern. A familiar curved scar around the left eye told Fox which brother this was.

“Cody,” Fox smiled weakly, “It’s over, he’s dead.”

Cody’s eyes widened and he spotted the lightsaber handle further away from them.

“Fox!” He yelped suddenly, and grabbed him before he could fall out the broken window, having slumped to the ground.

Cody made eye contact with Anakin, a worried expression stretched across his face.

Anakin held Obi-Wan in his arms and Cody could see lightsaber wounds across his body.

Cody dropped back next to his older brother and hauled him up, following Anakin out of the room. Clones and Jedi parted for them, the clones saluting Fox’s limp body in Cody’s arms.

Cody moved one of his hands to Fox’s neck and cursed loudly.

His pulse was dropping, and fast.

Cody began sprinting to the entrance, yelling for a medic.

A few clones with the red medic symbol ran over, calling for a stretcher.

“Fox!” Someone yelled, racing over as Cody put his brother on the stretcher.

Corrie red greeted him and the clone ripped his own helmet off along with Fox’s.

Golden blonde hair with an undercut was what Cody saw as the other clone pressed his forehead to Fox’s.

The medics started racing towards the barracks, the stretcher carrying his injured brother with them.

“You must be Cody,” the other clone said wetly.

Cody nodded.

“I’m Thorn, nice to meet you.”

Cody gave him a small smile.

“Same to you, are you and Fox close?”

Thorn chuckled, wiping his eyes.

“We’ve been married for almost a year,” he said.

Another clone in Corrie red came up to Thorn and gave him a hug, talking in a low voice.

Cody started making his way to the Medical Center, knowing they took Obi-Wan there as well, since it was closer.

He sat outside the medbay and waited.

He heard frantic beeping and the sounds of someone yelling.

“COMMANDER YOU STAY WITH US!”

Cody’s heart dropped.

Not Fox.

Not him.

Please not him.

“Commander!”

“Commander Cody!”

Cody snapped back.

A medic was staring at him, breathing heavily.

Cody tried to blink back tears, but a few escaped.

The medic gave him a sad smile.

“We got him back, but it’s not looking good,” he explained.

Group Chat:

Rex: @Codes what’s happening? Skywalker commed me and Tano saying something about Kenobi and Palpatine

Chomp: Wait what

Green: ??

Blynded: ^

Codes: This evening, High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Marshal Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard apprehended and killed the Sith Lord. They were both gravely injured and taken to the Coruscant Guard Medical Center where they are now both fighting for their lives.

Rex: WHAT THE KRIFF

Chomp: Oh gods

Blynded: Fox…

Green: oh

Rex: oh gods

Rex: are they going to be okay

Codes: Marshal Commander Fox had to be resuscitated and there are no updates for General Kenobi at this time.

Rex: well shit

Codes: it’s not looking good vod’e, you might want to get here soon, in case

Codes: in case we have to say goodbye

Chomp: oh fuck

Rex: I’ll be there in 5

Green: ^

Blynded: Give me 10

Chomp: 2

Fox had flatlined again. They were still trying to get him back.

Wolffe was first. He heard the beeping and the yelling and his face paled in fear. He sat next to Cody and waited.

Rex was next. He found Wolffe and Cody sitting outside the door, tears on Cody’s face.

Gree arrived next, and joined his brothers in sitting by the door.

Bly got there last, and sat down with them.

They waited.

Someone opened the door and they all braced themselves.

The medic sighed.

“He’s stable, but he’s going to have lasting injuries from this. His heart won’t be as strong and he has severe nerve damage in his left arm,” the medic said.

Cody dropped his head. Fox was alive, that’s all that mattered. They would deal with everything else later.

“Can we see him?” Rex asked quietly.

The medic nodded and the commanders moved to the bed in the corner.

Fox was pale, eyes closed and hooked up to a dozen machines.

Cody curled up in one of the chairs closest to Fox and grabbed his hand.

Fox’s hand was cold and his fingers were limp. It felt wrong, to see him so still.

Thorn burst into the room and spotted Fox, letting out a choked sob.

He ran over and pressed their foreheads together again.

“You promised Fox, after Scipio, you promised,” he whispered, a few tears dripping onto Fox’s cheeks.

Cody placed a hesitant hand on Thorn’s shoulder, and Thorn turned to him.

“You stay here with us, we’ll all be here for him,” Cody said in a shaky voice.

Thorn nodded with wet eyes and sat in the chair on Fox’s other side.

5 days of waiting.

5 days of not knowing whether Fox would live or die.

5 days before he woke up.

Cody was dozing, still holding Fox’s hand, when a few of his fingers twitched.

Cody shot up quickly.

“Fox?” He asked, hopeful.

Wolffe and the others were looking at him, but Fox’s fingers twitched again.

Cody squeezed Fox’s hand gently.

“Fox,” Cody whispered, “Please.”

Fox’s eyes slid open slowly and Cody felt a few tears escape his own eyes.

Fox weakly squeezed Cody’s hand back, blinking a few times.

Cody began to cry, small sniffles escaping him.

Fox made a noise in his throat and tugged on Cody’s hand slightly.

Cody looked at one of the medics.

“Carefully,” he said, and Cody nodded.

Cody turned back to Fox and crawled into the bed with him, pressing closely.

Fox made another noise in his throat and leaned against Cody, squeezing his hand again.

Thorn reached over and ran his hand through Fox’s hair and Cody let out a wet giggle when Fox made a purring sound.

“Hey Fox,” Thorn whispered.

Fox’s eyes widened and he looked over at Thorn.

Thorn gave him a small smile, tears in his eyes.

Fox looked between Cody and Thorn and they both let out small laughs.

Fox’s brow wrinkled in confusion and they laughed again.

Fox was about to open his mouth but Thorn shook his head.

“Don’t try and talk sweetheart, there’s tubes in your throat.”

Fox did what could only be described as a pout and Wolffe snorted.

Fox narrowed his eyes and looked towards Wolffe, but they widened when he spotted Gree, Bly, and Rex as well.

Fox looked confused.

“You flatlined twice, Fox,” Cody whispered, “They said you might not make it.”

Fox looked horrified and tried to pull Cody closer to him.

Cody buried his face into Fox’s shoulder.

“We’ll be back soon Fox,” Wolffe promised, “We’re just going to grab some food.”

Wolffe, Gree, Bly and Rex made their way out of the medbay, the door whooshing shut behind them.

Cody was still curled next to Fox, not wanting to move away from his oldest brother.

Fox tried to move his arm to wrap around Cody but was stopped by Thorn.

“You shouldn’t be moving sweetheart, the medics said not to,” he explained.

Fox pouted again and Thorn chuckled.

“I know sweetheart, I know, but medic’s orders.”

Cody was tired, he hadn’t slept much in the past 5 days, wanting to make sure Fox was ok.

Fox seemed to notice Cody beginning to drift off and tugged him a bit closer and made a noise at Thorn, eyes flicking to the blanket at the end of the bed.

Thorn smiled and pulled the blanket over the two of them, tucking it more around Cody.

Fox purred again slightly in content and Thorn gave him another smile.

Fox’s eyes flicked to his other side and back to Thorn in a silent question.

Thorn gave him another smile and moved to Fox’s other side, tucking his head against Fox’s neck.

Fox purred a bit louder when Thorn pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone.

Fox closed his eyes, the heat from both Cody and Thorn was making him drowsy.

The medic closest to him gave him a smile.

“You can rest Commander, we’ll keep watch.”

Cody, Fox, and Thorn were sound asleep when the others came back.

Wolffe gave a rare smile, Gree smirked a bit, Bly grinned, and Rex chuckled when they found them all squished into the medical bed.

Cody’s comm chimed a few minutes later and he stirred.

He blinked himself awake and looked at it.

He smiled.

“General Kenobi is expected to make a full recovery,” he told the others.

Rex grinned.

“Maybe now you’ll be able to get your stuff together and tell him you love him,” he joked.

Cody gave him an unimpressed look and flipped him a rude hand sign.

Rex laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether to tag as Major Character Death since Palps isn't a Major Character in this, but let me know if I should!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr! I'm @actualtrashpanda :)


End file.
